When to be Serious
by ShadowDragonAmor
Summary: Luffy and Brook are just sitting around. Luffy asks Brook a personal question that everyone finds shocking yet at the same brings them closer as a crew.


My first One piece One-shot

My first One piece One-shot. Hope you like it.

The thousand sunny glided through the grande-line like it was the easiest thing in the world. This ship belonged to the straw-hat pirates. A small crew who had power to take on the world government and then some.

Currently in the dining area was the crew's dead but resurrected musician, Brook and the ship's captain, Monkey D. Luffy. In terms of comparison, they both were easy going guys, but in battle, they were something else.

Currently Brook was playing an old sad tune, he had once played at a funeral on his violin and the melody got the future pirate-king thinking.

"Hey, Brook."

"Yes Luffy?" Brook responded, still playing the instrument.

'Can I ask you a personal question?" Luffy asked the skeletal musician. The way he asked had a serious tone to it.

Brook paused for a moment at this and stopped playing. The rubber captain would never ask something like this. He was silly and often at times a reliable friend. But serious in a relaxed setting definitely put him out of character.

"Do you mind if I ask why?" Brook responded after a short moment of pondering.

"Well that sad tune you were playing got me thinking about something and well, you're the only one on this crew this has happened to, so I figured you were the right guy to ask." Luffy stated quite intelligently.

"Well were both nakama now, so I guess it's okay to ask." Brook said as he pocketed the violin into his fancy clothing that he always wore.

"Okay, my question is, what's death like?" Luffy asked casually, while Brook was taken back somewhat. Even though Brook didn't have eyes to show the shock of the question, it was shown as his skeletal jaw hung from his mouth and swayed back and forth loosely. Brook however composed himself quickly and bowed his head in concentration.

'Now that is a very strange question to asked. I can see why Luffy asked my permission first.' Brook thought as awkward silence settled between the two.

Two minutes into the silence, the rest of the straw-hat crew came in and took their seats at the table and all noticed Brook's head bowed and Luffy staring at Brook as if waiting for an answer.

Franky took a seat in a chair and asked. "What's up with skull-head? He looks like he has something on his mind."

This would usually be where Brook would shout 'Skull Joke' Quite loudly, but it never came.

"Yeah, what's up?" Zoro asked as he to took a seat while Sanji went to prepare dinner.

Brook raised his head to see all of the crew seated at the table, except Sanji who was currently in the kitchen.

"Well our captain asked me a very personal question and I'm thinking it over on how to explain it."

'What did Luffy ask you?" Nami inquired with interest as were the other straw-hats, who were equally curious.

"Our captain asked me what it was like dying and the rest of it after." Brook spoke.

Everyone except Luffy, Brook's and Robin's jaws dropped. Don't know why Robin's didn't.

"Luffy how could you ask that??" Nami shouted from her seat.

Brook put up his bony hand. "It's alright navigator-san. I don't mind telling my tales of death. I myself was pretty surprised." Brook said catching the interest of all the straw-hats once again.

"Go on." Chopper, the reindeer doctor said intrigued. He couldn't believe he never asked Brook this question himself, considering doctors work to keep people alive, never thinking they could have a conversation with someone who had been to the great beyond and come back.

Robin looked on with the same solemn look she usually had, but inside she wondered what it was like. No book could accurately describe a person's life after death.

Zoro too looked on awaiting the explanation. A warrior was bound to die and crossover at some point and to him, he always wondered what it was like.

Franky looked out a window not caring since he was part machine and his life could be extended easily through reconstruction, but secretly he listened.

Brook drew some breath and sighed as he began. "When I died, I had the experience of watching my soul as it left my body."

Everyone gasped at this.

'To be more precise, my body was like a pistol and my soul was the bullet. I shot out so fast I didn't even have time to think as my soul was hurled toward a great white light." Brook spoke as if in awe.

Every on just sat there listening hanging on Brooks description.

"The next thing, I knew I was standing at a large gold gate. I could see my face so clearly in the gold gates surface."

A few straw hats bowed their heads in respect for those who were once close to them and had passed to the great beyond.

Robin put her hand to her heart and whispered. "Mother."

Chopper put his hooves on his hat "Doctor Hirulock."

Chopper saw Ronin's distress and gave her as much a hug as his small form could give. Robin looked down on him and smiled before ruffling his fur.

Nami put her hand over the remnants of the tattoo that had once marked her as a part of Arlong's crew. "Belmaire."

Luffy put a hand on Nami's shoulder for comfort before enveloping her in a hug. (some LuffyNami for my friends at moonlight. Especially to you C68.)

Franky was holding back some tears in his eyes at the memory of his former mentor.

Zoro looked down at the floor, a hand on his white sword that once belonged to Kuina. When she had lost the ability to wield a blade, her dream had died and when a warrior's dream dies, it's as bad as a physical death.

The mood was ruined when they all heard snickering and looked to Brook who was trying to hold in laughter.

"What?" Luffy asked.

"I HAVE NEVER SEEN THE OTHER SIDE OF DEATH!! SKULL DEATH JOKE!!" Brook shouted loudly.

"WHAT??" Everyone shouted loudly and angrily.

"To be honest, I have never been to the other side. My soul has romed the seas for eighty years. I can't believe you guys forgot about that." Brook laughed.

"You don't joke about something like that!!" Everyone yelled before jumping the skeleton, beating him up and then storming out of the dining area.

"Foods ready." Sanji called as he walked out with the first course only to find a beaten Brook laying in submission on the floor.

"Chief-san, can I have some milk please?" Brook asked weakly.

"Sure"

Wll that's my one-shot. Hope you liked it.


End file.
